


It Is

by Dovahlock221



Series: haunted by the ghost of you [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Erotic Poetry, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahlock221/pseuds/Dovahlock221
Summary: The beauty isn’t even in the moments we move in tandem
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: haunted by the ghost of you [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292453
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	It Is

The beauty isn’t even in the moments we move in tandem

It is the ask and the answer

The push and the pull

The giving giving _giving_

The control we share at some moments and control surrendered at others

It is in the way you hold me gently and caress me as something to be handled lightly while simultaneously devouring me

The way our bodies knew each other before we were strong enough to introduce them

It is the moment of letting go

Of breaking down and rebuilding together

It is you

It is you

It is _always_ you


End file.
